The Wolowitz Thanksgiving Fallout
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: So what really happened after drunk Sheldon and Amy left Mrs. Wolowitz home on Thanksgiving night?


**A/N: This is just a quick little one-shot to continue the story of Thanksgiving evening after Amy and a very drunk Sheldon left the Wolowitz home. I have no intention on continuing this, but just wanted to put a thought about what might have happened later that evening yet still remain somewhat consistent with the show.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…Thank you Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steve Molaro for your colorful creations, CBS for being the network that airs the show, and WB that distributes it. They are the owners of these wonderful and beloved characters._**

It had been a lovely day, despite Sheldon's early stubborn reluctance to want to go to the Wolowitz home for Thanksgiving Dinner. Amy was putting away the last of the food she had placed in containers for Wolowitz left-overs and setting them in the refrigerator when Sheldon wobbled into the kitchen door and slurred "You ready to leave, my cute little lump of wool?"

Looking over at him, Amy saw he was rather "green around the gills" and decided that perhaps she should borrow one of Howard's mother's plastic aprons to place around him and bring a plastic lined bag as well for the journey back home. Penny and Leonard had left with Zack so Amy was to drive Leonard's car back to Sheldon's apartment. She only hoped that either Penny or Leonard could drive her home or else she would have to try and bunk with Penny.

"Sheldon, just give me another minute and I will ready to leave" Amy replied back to him.

Sheldon nodded and then swung his body around in a very drunk fashion and wobbled back out the door.

Amy searched in the drawers and found a plastic apron and a plastic bag to line a regular bag to take on the journey. She removed the apron she had been wearing during meal clean-up and grabbed her cardigan and purse.

"Bernie, I think I need to get Sheldon home before not only the clowns end up with his vomit all over them" Amy informed her friend. "Thank you for such a lovely dinner and for including us. We had a great time and Sheldon really enjoyed your father."

"Yeah, Dad enjoyed him too. I've never seen him have so much fun" Bernie said. "I just wish he and Howie would get along better."

Amy reached over and hugged Bernadette and whispered "They will, just give them time. They are quite different men, but both love you and they will find a way to make for peaceful interactions."

She leaned back and looked at Bernie who looked her in the eye and nodded. "Thank you, Amy. You don't know how much I appreciated your help in here today. It was fun. I am so glad you guys were able to come."

The two girls walked out of the kitchen smiling when Amy looked over at Sheldon and frowned. He was looking less and less like he was going to make it all the way back and she grew concerned. "Come on you, let's get you home" she finally said, tapping Sheldon lightly on the shoulder.

Sheldon, who was drunker than a skunk, tried to get up out of the chair, but was having trouble. Bernie and Amy each grabbed an arm, but it wasn't much help. Luckily, Mike, Bernie's father, was nearby and grabbed Sheldon from behind and helped him stand to his feet. Amy immediately put Sheldon's arm over her shoulder and steadied him, planning on helping guide him toward the door.

"You two gonna be alright?" Mike asked Amy.

"Yes, we will be fine. It was very nice to see you again and I appreciate you keeping Sheldon so entertained today. He really enjoyed your company" Amy nodded. "Howard" Amy said turning to him, "again we apologize for Sheldon's rude comments, but he does really care about you. He just has a hard time admitting it."

"Thank you, Amy. I know he does, and he has a hard time not being a jerk at times, but I do know he has my back if need be" Howard replied.

Sheldon let out a whispered laugh and said "How-How-Howard, th-th-thanks" and then he swung around and whispered to Amy "Vixen, are…are…are ya, you, you havin' yer w-wa-way with me?"

"I think I better get him home. Goodnight all" Amy said as she was holding up Sheldon's weight and helping lead him toward the door.

Everyone waved to Amy as she managed to slowly ease Sheldon over to her car and begin to get him low enough to clear the top of her car roof to get him inside. He fell into the passenger side. She pulled him back up and managed to get the apron over him and cover his clothing in case he vomited along the way. "Here hold this and if you feel you need to vomit, please use the bag" she instructed. She was busy trying to place his seatbelt over him when she heard in a soft muffled voice, "I, I, I….not sick" Sheldon said as he lifted one finger and placed it under his nose to ease an itch by scratching it. Unfortunately, he nearly broke his nose in the process. Amy shook her head and muttered "this should be an interesting trip home" as she walked around the car to the driver's side.

Amy got inside the car and put on her belt. She looked over at Sheldon one last time as she started the engine and felt he was likely to fill that bag in his hand up before they got too far along the road. She looked back toward the Wolowitz house one more time and waved as her car pulled away.

Deciding that Sheldon didn't like it when she put on music, she nixed any thought of putting on some music for the drive. She also felt like trying to keep him as calm and quiet as possible was likely best. So she just quietly hummed inside her head a tune and began the journey back to Los Robles Drive in Pasadena. They would be driving by the exit to her neighborhood along the way and part of her wished that she were in her own car. It would have been so much easier taking Sheldon to her apartment because there was an elevator and so the challenge of going up flights of steps would not be an issue at her place.

"A-A-Amy?" Sheldon focused outside and then looked over at her.

"Yes Sheldon? Are you okay? Are you going to be sick? Do you need me to pull over?" Amy blurt out all at once.

"I-I-I want t-t-to go t-t-to y-y-your" was all Sheldon could get out before he began to place the bag to his mouth and began to wretch. Sadly the apron that was supposed to cover him had slipped onto the floor and the bag didn't make it fully square on over his mouth. He was a mess to say the least. And the smell was really obnoxious.

Amy grimaced. "You want me to take you to my place?" she finally asked after he seemed to have caught his breath again and was wiping his mouth with the top of his hand. She was totally grossed out, but had seen far worse in her career so chose to ignore it. She knew he needed to get somewhere fast and lay down to try and sleep off his state of inebriation.

Sheldon nodded in response to her and said "Y-y-yer place".

"Okay. I will call Leonard after we get there to arrange the car situation, but I think that is best" she concurred as she began to signal to take the exit to her place.

Within minutes they were parked, she unbuckled, and got out of the car. She went around to the passenger side and began the tedious task of trying to pull Sheldon out of the passenger side. She unbuckled his belt and managed to gather his legs and get him turned so that his legs were outside of the door. She then leaned in, bent over so she could use her upper legs for back support and put her hands at his waist.

Giggling, Sheldon said "Th-th-that tickles" and tried to brush her hands away.

"Sheldon, stop it. I need to use your waist for leverage. Work with me, not against me, please" Amy looked up into his eyes. It seemed to register and Sheldon nodded. She then bent over again and positioned herself for the lift as she placed her hands around his waist. Using her fingers to tuck around his belt she began to pull him toward her, inching him toward the edge of the seat.

She pulled back and stood erect and rubbed her back for a couple of moments before getting back into position and continuing.

"Sheldon, can you put this arm" she said pointing to his right arm, "on top of the seat, and your left arm up on the dash and help lift yourself as I pull you toward me?" Sheldon nodded consent.

After a few moments, he finally was able to maneuver his arms into the right place and Amy counted off "on the count of three, one…two….three" and she pulled him at the waist while he hoisted. She managed to get him out of the car, but nearly broke her neck doing so. She finally propped him up next to the car and straightened up. Shutting the car door and locking it, she put his arm across her shoulders and began to walk him toward the building.

Once they reached the building, she propped him next to the wall while she dug in her purse and pulled out her pass key to get into the security door. Placing his arm around her again, she pulled open the door and managed to get him through the door and walk him to the elevator.

Once they were up on her floor she got him off of the elevator and they round the corner to where her hallway was located. She propped him up against the wall, holding him with one hand while she put the key in the lock and managed to open the door. Placing his arm around her she walked him inside and managed to kick the door shut.

Looking at him, she could tell he was about to crash. She knew she had to get him to a place he could sleep. She considered the couch, but then realized it was not optimal. It was just too small for his height.

"Sheldon, I am going to walk to you my room. I want you to sleep it off there, because you need more space than my couch allows" Amy informed.

"b-b-bed w-w-with A-A-Amy" Sheldon nodded. If Amy had not been holding him up with her body weight she would have held her mouth agape, but the struggle of keeping him up was getting harder and harder.

Once inside the room, Amy managed to pull back covers, but then realized he still smelled like vomit. She didn't want her bed smelling like that. So she managed to ease him to the bathroom and debated what to do next. She sat him on the toilet covered seat and leaned him against the counter while she got out a rag and turning on the water she lathered up the rag.

Taking it she washed his face and hands. Leaning over she sniffed. Well his breath was horrid, but his face smelled better. However, she the vomit smell was still putred. Looking at this clothes she realized it had gotten all over his shirt and slacks.

"Great!" she said to herself. Rummaging through her drawers she found a spare toothbrush from her "extras" supply and decided to brush his teeth, giving her time to think about what to do about his clothing.

"Open your mouth, Sheldon" she requested sweetly as she lifted his head which had been resting on the counter. He complied and she began to brush his teeth. Sheldon relaxed and enjoyed the pampering and allowed her to brush away. Amy brushed for a full two minutes then asked "can you stick out your tongue so I can brush it?" He complied and she finished brushing his tongue. Taking two of her disposable cups from the dispenser in her bathroom, she poured water in one and instructed "take a sip of this and swish. Spit into this second cup." Sheldon complied.

Once the teeth were dealt with, she managed to unbutton his shirt. He tried swatting at her a couple of times, but she commanded "Stop it, Sheldon. I am trying to take your shirt off since you vomited all over it. You can't sleep in a shirt with vomit all over it." He finally put his arms down and let her continue. She slipped off the shirt .

"Will you be all right? I need to get something out of your Emergency Bag?" she asked Sheldon as she laid his head back down on the counter. He nodded and she left him there, running back to her room. Opening her closet door she pulled out his emergency kit and immediately found his PJ's that he had packed in it. She pulled them out and zipped up the bag and placed it back in her closet.

She ran back to the bathroom and just in time to catch Sheldon before he began to fall off of the toilet seat. She placed the PJ top over his T-shirt and after struggling to get it on him, she managed to button it up. She then pondered how to get the pants off. Deciding it was easiest done in the bedroom, she managed to pull him up, taking the PJ bottoms with her and get him back up off of the toilet. Walking him to her room she sat him down and asked "Lean back, I need to get your pants off and your PJ bottoms on you."

"Y-y-you w-w-want in my p-p-pants?" Sheldon managed to ask, still half asleep, giggling a little.

"No, not in your pants, Sheldon" Amy said to him as she muttered to herself, "but another time, yes in your pants". She unbuckled his belt as he giggled. He then started helping her and stripping himself. Amy found this quite arousing, but realized that she had to keep her own hormones in check.

He had already had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped and was trying to pull them down, but managed to expose part of his rear-end in so doing by grabbing his underwear at the same time. She slapped his hand and commanded "Sheldon, stop, I can do it. You will expose yourself if you keep it up!"

Sheldon caught a fit of giggles at her last remark, making her struggle to keep him in control. She managed to get his underwear back up around his waist and tugged his slacks down, grimacing as she accidentally touched part of the vomit that had managed to get on them. She figured since they were already on his pants she wiped her hands on a cleaner part and then pulled them completely down. Folding them so none of the vomit was exposed, she placed them on her dresser.

She turned to begin the task of putting his PJ's on him, but could not help but catch her breath as she looked at her boyfriend in his state of undress. She hadn't ever seen him in his underwear, even though she had seen his underwear drawer before. But her eyes were glued to one area in particular. She gasped.

"Um….." she let out.

"A-A-Amy? I-I-I wanna cuddle" Sheldon muttered sweetly as his arms flailed out trying to find her.

"Sheldon, I need to get your PJ bottoms on you first. Hang on, then we can cuddle." Amy was touched by his sweet request. She could not stop staring though. She was paralyzed as she caught sight of something she never expected to see.

"A-A-Amy, yeah, there" Sheldon muttered.

"What?" Amy asked, not sure what he said.

"Yeah, there, do it again, there" Sheldon continued muttering. He was between sleep and not sleep, yet was dreaming and having quite a dream about Amy. Stunned, Amy realized his arousal that she was witnessing was because of her. She let out a bit of a squeal and then decided she had better get back on task because he was making her far too aroused.

Getting his PJ's over his feet as a bit of a struggle, but she managed to do so and pull them up all the way to his thighs. She then tried to pull them up further but needed his help.

"Sheldon, can you lift up your hips when I count to three so I can pull these up all the way?"

Sheldon immediately began to lift his hips and she leaned across his legs up to where her chest was over his crotch as she was pulling up his pants. He felt her brush against him and began to thrust up toward her, causing her to jerk back in shock.

Holding her chest Amy tried to calm herself down. She had felt Sheldon's erection press up between her breasts as she was trying to pull his PJ bottoms up his thighs. It was so erotic when he thrust; it stunned her. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard; eyes dilated. She knew she had to get control. She bent over and tried to take in deep breaths. Finally calming down, she started again, but moving in a way that she would not be likely to be in his way should he thrust up again.

"Sheldon, lift up your hips again. I need to get these the rest of the way up" Amy said while she was knelt against him on the bed this time to avoid his erection. He lifted hips and she pulled the PJ's up over his hips but then had to try and maneuver them over his erection. Pondering for a few moments, she stretched the fabric out as far as she could, hoping it would make it over him without her having to "adjust" him. Sadly, the elastic was new and not very forgiving.

"Sheldon, can you help me here? I can't get this over your, um…." Amy blushed and wasn't sure how to continue.

Sheldon began giggling "Y-y-you c-c-can't get it o-o-oover m-m-my p-p-penis? Y-y-you l-l-like m-m-my p-p-penis? T-t-touch it. M-m-move it."

"Sheldon, I am not going to touch you. You will hate me if you find out when you are sober. Help me please. Can you hold yourself down so I can slip these up over you?" Amy negotiated.

Sheldon grabbed his crotch and began to pump. Amy'e eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. Blushing she looked away. "Sheldon, just hold yourself down, don't masturbate." Just saying the word she felt her cheeks grow red and her arousal heightening. She looked over and he had managed to comply. She then pulled the PJ bottoms up as quickly as she could and get them in place and tugged his hand out of his pants slowly to make sure he wouldn't be hurt. She then dismounted the bed and walked to one side.

Amy moved him around and placed his head on a pillow and laid him straight so that she could place the covers over him. "I will be right back. You need water and some medication to help you in the morning."

As she started to turn to leave the room, the reached out and grabbed her wrist. "L-l-lv…t-t-thank you". He then released her arm and rolled over on his side.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and stopped by her bathroom to grab some aspirin for his hangover she predicted would be prevalent in the morning. Coming back into the room she could hear him sleeping but she wanted him to drink one full glass of water and take one of the pills before he got too deep into sleep. Shaking him she woke him up.

"Sheldon, you need to drink this first and take these" she said as she held out two pills and the glass of water to him. He managed to prop himself up enough to comply and after downing the glass of water, he finally settled back down and feel fast asleep.

Shaking her head, she went back into the kitchen and refilled the glass and placed it on the bedside table next to him and the bottle of pills. Going over to her dresser, Amy pulled PJs out for herself and picked up Sheldon's soiled slacks. Looking at the label she was pleased to see they were washable. She then went to the bathroom and picked up his soiled shirt and checked the label, realizing it too could be washed. Going back to the hallway Amy went to her en-suite laundry facility, and deciding that since she was alone, she stripped down quickly and threw her clothes in the washer as well. She then pulled her PJs up over her, watching the doorway and listening to make sure that Sheldon would not catch her undressed. Once she was fully covered, she began the wash.

Going back to her bedroom, Amy pulled down a pillow from her closet and a spare blanket. She checked on Sheldon again. Returning to the bathroom, she pulled her trash bin from the bath and emptied it. She then placed a new plastic liner in it and returned to the bedroom and placed it next to the bed in case Sheldon needed to vomit again and not make it in time to the bath.

Going back out, Amy waited for the laundry to finish and read some articles while she waited. Sheldon had been sleeping the whole time, so she had some peaceful time to just relax and get into her most recent Neuron magazine. Once she heard the dryer finish, she went and pulled out the clothing. She had brought a hanger out with her earlier and so hung up Sheldon's newly laundered clothes and hung them in her bathroom over the shower rod so they would not wrinkle. She then took her clothing back into the bedroom and put it away.

Looking at over at Sheldon, she could not resist the urge to stroke his hair so lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Since he was sound asleep she bent over and lightly placed a small kiss on his cheek. As she stood back up erect, she was about to turn and leave the room when she heard Sheldon mutter, "Amy, please…please snuggle with me." Looking over at him, she realized his eyes were open.

"Sheldon, shh..you don't know what you are saying. I was going to go out and sleep on the couch" Amy tried to reason.

"No, I am more sober now. I know what I am saying, Amy. Please come here. Snuggle with me. Sleep here tonight" Sheldon begged.

"Are you sure, Sheldon? I don't want you to be mad at me in the morning" Amy wanted to make sure. She would rather sleep in bed with him than on her uncomfortable couch any day of the week, but she was still uncertain whether he had his wits about him.

"Yes, Amy, please?" he looked at her so adorably that she could not resist. She nodded and then removed the extra pillow and blanket she had pulled from the closet and placed them on a chair in the corner of the room. Returning to the bed, she lifted the covers on the other side and crawled in. Sheldon turned toward her and held out his arms. She took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand and asked "Can I turn out the light?" Sheldon nodded consent and she turned off the lamp.

"Come closer, Amy" Sheldon commanded.

Amy inched closer and felt his arms surround her as he pulled her into his chest. "There, that's better" he said. She snuggled into him and relished the moment. If he was going to be mad at her in the morning at least she had this moment and she was determined to enjoy it.

"Thank you, Amy" Sheldon said as he set his head on top of hers. He took in a whiff of her hair and smiled. "I like your shampoo scent" he whispered. "Thank you for brushing my teeth. I know they were icky before."

"You knew I brushed your teeth" Amy stiffened. She blushed thinking if he knew she brushed his teeth, he had to know about the clothes and her seeing his erection.

'Yes, I knew. Amy, sorry about earlier" he snuggled even closer into her, burying his face in her hair.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong" Amy said.

"I mean… then he pulled away slightly and looked at her…you know..um…" and blushed.

"Um…yeah, there is nothing to be sorry for, Sheldon. I just didn't know if…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She wanted to ask if he got his erection because of her, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

Sheldon seemed to sense her fears and said "Amy, I think about you all the time and what it would be like. I may not be ready yet, but I am working on it. It isn't you, just my own fears I have to overcome. My body is ready, by my mind is still a bit hazy about it all" Sheldon finally said.

"Thank you, Sheldon, that means a lot to me, but can you tell me what it is you fear the most?" Amy was curious.

"Um…I guess germs are part of it, but I think also intimacy scares me. My parents didn't have the best marriage and well, I guess I just like how things are...you know that we don't fight and that we respect each other and well that we have a deeper intimacy already than they ever appeared to have had. I guess it scares me that sex could change that" Sheldon confided.

"Or it can make it even better, but it does scare me too Sheldon. Yes, I want physical intimacy with you but it is so that I can feel as close to you as humanly possible. It isn't just to satisfy my estrogen. I really think it could bring even more intimacy to us, but we both have to be ready. I don't even know if I am truly ready for that matter. Now that I know that you…um…well that I can get your motor running, I guess that makes me feel better. See if we can talk about what is going on in our minds, it helps us not build up other images. I thought you found me repulsive" Amy admitted.

"How could I ever find you repulsive. You are the most perfect woman in the world!" Sheldon exclaimed. "You know that what the world thinks is attractive does nothing for me. I am not saying the world would not find you attractive as well, but Amy, I was drawn to you from the first day we met because of your mind and I also found you aesthetically appealing so you should not have been worried about such things" Sheldon chided.

"Well that may be more my estrogen speaking. Girls tend to need reinforcement. It is competitive out there Sheldon. There are more women than men in the world anyway, plus gay men making our chances even less for finding a straight man who might be compatible. To find a man with your intelligence is even harder yet. I need that intellectual stimulation. If you must know, I can't imagine myself with anyone but you, Sheldon because I was attracted to your mind first as well. In fact I had no interest whatsoever in a physical relationship until I got to know you. You awakened that in me. You made me have desire I have never felt before" Amy blushed as she confided.

Sheldon pulled her in closer to him and buried his head in her hair again, lightly kissing the top of her head. "You awakened those feelings in me too Amy. No other woman has been able to accomplish that" Sheldon whispered.

The couple remained cuddled together, Sheldon falling asleep a lot faster, still worn out from his drunken night at the Wolowitz dinner. Amy listened to his rhythmic breathing which finally lulled her to sleep.

The following morning, Amy awoke and got her bearings when she realized an arm was slung over her. She looked over and there were too blue pools staring at her. A bit of fear flashed before her eyes as she was afraid Sheldon would be mad at her for sleeping in the same bed.

"Good morning, Amy" Sheldon said sweetly. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Good morning, Sheldon." She smiled at him sweetly as he smiled back.

"Can we just lay here for a while and cuddle?" Sheldon asked.

"Um…sure" Amy said and she moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Do you have plans for today?" Sheldon finally asked after they lay there lost in their own thoughts.

"Not really. I was just going to check my email, look at what was showing at the theaters and compare that to the TV. Basically no, just doing nothing of consequence" Amy whispered back. She realized his head may be hurting from a hangover so tried to remain fairly quiet.

"Good. I want us to spend the day together, but take it slow" Sheldon said. He pulled her closer and just shut his eyes again, drinking her in.

Amy had never felt so loved and secure as she did at that moment. Sheldon was giving her everything she ever wanted right there in the early morning. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

After a while Sheldon rubbed his head and said "Boy, remind me never to drink again. If I agree to drink slap the drink out of my hand" Sheldon remarked. "I have a bad headache."

Amy unfolded herself from him and reached over him, "Excuse me, I am just grabbing the water and pills I laid out for you last night" she said making sure to try and not touch him too much. Her breasts lightly brushed his chest and side as she leaned to grab the glass and pills. Sheldon felt an immediate electrical current go through him and heat up his groin as she pressed against him before finally raising herself away and up to hold out the glass and pills. "Oh boy" he muttered.

"Pardon?" Amy said as she held out the glass and pills for him.

"Um..I just said Thank you" Sheldon tried to cover as he adjusted himself enough to sit up to take the offer from her outstretched hands.

"Those should make you feel better soon. How about if I make some breakfast and get the coffee going? If you want to shower, I laid out a new towel for you last night in the bathroom and I hung your clothes there. They are clean. I laundered them last night and they are hung up so they would not wrinkle," Amy offered.

"Breakfast would be nice, but before you go, can we talk about last night?" Sheldon looked down at the comforter and picked at the design.

Nervous about what he might say she squeaked out "um…sure" and came back around and sat on the edge of the bed where she had slept.

"No, come closer" he said and patted a space next to him. Amy moved over as he had asked. She sat and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

It seemed like eternity had passed before he finally said something and Amy's heart was pounding so hard and fast in her chest that she was afraid he could hear it.

"Um…did you like what you saw?" Sheldon finally broke the silence with a mere whisper, looking down and blushing.

Amy blushed when she realized what he was asking her and she replied just as quietly, yet with her sultry voice "I didn't really see anything, but what was protruding was quite impressive" she too looking down at the comforter design with sudden interest. Sheldon nodded, lost in thought, carefully analyzing her response. Silence again seemed to span quite a period of time.

"Amy, I think….um…I think we need to change the relationship agreement" Sheldon finally whispered.

Amy swallowed hard and said "uh…okay. May I ask why?"

"I just think that I would like to alter the parameters of our intimacy" Sheldon again whispered.

Amy nodded and listened. She was afraid to interrupt; afraid of what she might hear. What if he wanted to be less intimate than they had been already? What if he was pushing her away?

"Amy, I think, without any time frame constraints, I would like to alter the parameters of our intimacy to include a few more physical nature items" Sheldon finally confided.

"I would be open to see what you propose when you are ready, Sheldon" Amy finally said, after silencing a squeal she was about to let out. Her eyes were dancing with the admission from Sheldon and it did not go unnoticed. Amy finally asked after a period of silence and unnerving eye-coitus was exchanged between them, "Did you have anything else you wished to discuss, or should I go get breakfast started?"

Giving her a smirk, Sheldon looked down and turned it into a full on smile "Breakfast would be nice."

Amy then squeezed his hand and smiled and said "coming right up. Go ahead and shower if you wish and I will shower after breakfast while you plan out our day."


End file.
